Nezumi's Return Nezushi Oneshot
by siadyde
Summary: Nezumi coming home and the events that follow; hope you enjoy my version of it !


Shion sat at his large desk, where a blueprint for a new building project lay in front of him. They were still in the progress of rebuilding the city outside of the wall that had fallen no less than 3 years ago. He had taken some leadership in putting up houses for the many that remained homeless or lived in overcrowded apartments. Shion's mother and Lily were spending most of the time in the bakery, cooking for the homeless, and Dogloan reluctantly let some sleep with her dogs for a discounted price.

Shion had been pondering the construction of the building for a week now. The supplies and manpower to build it were lacking, and it would be a difficult and time consuming task. He pushed his chair away, sighing.

Like most times, he found his mind drift back to Nezumi. He missed spending time talking about books and arguing about pointless subjects, as well as listening to Nezumi sing for him.

Nezumi's rats Hamlet, Cravat, Moonlit, and the others had left with him, leaving Shion all alone in Nezumi's old house.

He had declined an offer to live in his mom's house, feeling more at home here. He now realized that doing so made him more depressed after Nezumi's departure.

Shion felt soft lips on his, and he felt sadness in the kiss. He knew what was coming next.

"Is that a goodbye kiss?"

Nezumi laughed and smiled sorrowfully, caressing Shion's face in his hand.

"No, it's a promise. I swear, Shion, that we'll meet again"

He opened his eyes, the man he had hopelessly fallen in love with vanished.

"...don't go." Shion whimpered.

He sat up and rubbed the pink scar on his neck. He remembered how Nezumi had saved him after being stung by the hornet. He could almost recall the feeling of a hand on his as he laid there, drifting in and out of consciousness. Rolling on to his back, Shion could hardly the bookshelves containing books he had read together with Nezumi.

Shion couldn't remember getting in bed, or falling asleep for that matter. He could barely see anything, even when he put his hands in front of his face.

'Squeak'

He sat still for a moment, thinking he heard something. He got out of Nezumi's old bed and stood in front of the book cases. Out of the corner of his vision, he caught sight of a small blur knocking a book off the shelf. It landed on the floor with a thud.

Was that a mouse? Shion thought.

"Cravat, be quiet." Grumbled a voice. Shion heard movement behind him.

He quickly turned, and noticed a figure standing in front of the couch. A light was turned on, and there stood-

"I'm ba-"

"Nezumi!" Shion cried out and ran into his arms, knocking him back onto the couch. Nezumi let out a little grunt.

"Man, you're heavier. Did you finally put on some weight?" He remarked. Shion looked up at his face, smiling.

"Surely I'm not dreaming.." He reached up and touched Nezumi's face, feeling it's warmth. Nezumi scoffed.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" He sounded a little choked up. Or, he was just being crushed by Shion sitting on him. Either way, he was real.

Nezumi was finally back.

Shion felt tears streaming from his eyes.

"He-hey don't go crying on me..." Nezumi turned his head to the side. He was slightly blushing.

"And get off me, will ya?!"

Shion reluctantly slid from Nezumi's lap onto the cushion beside him.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. Nezumi shrugged.

"Not long. I saw you passed out at your desk and put you in bed. I wanted to let you sleep. You mumble, by the way. It's really annoying."

Hearing Nezumi talk made Shion smile uncontrollably. When he stopped talking, Shion filled the silence.

"Where have you been? What did you have to do? When did you decide to come home? Why didn't you send me any mes-" Shion was interrupted by Nezumi pulling him closer by the chin.

"You talk to much." He laughed.

Nezumi's lips found their way to Shion's, kissing him. This one was different than the other two. It was happier, more hopeful. It made Shion's eyes water, and he smiled, returning the kiss. Nezumi started to pull away, and Shion was reluctant to stop, but let him anyways.

"What was that?" Said a very flustered Shion, looking anywhere but at Nezumi.

Nezumi once again grabbed Shion's chin, forcing him to look into his grey eyes.

"That's was a promise to never leave you again." Nezumi said, pulling Shion into an embrace.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

When he awoke, Shion was laying on top of Nezumi. He saw their hands were intertwined and smiled.

"Welcome home, Nezumi."


End file.
